Sakuno's Summer Madness
by SilverAsTheFox
Summary: Sakuno was dumbfounded when her Obaa-san burst through the door with demands to pack for a two week trip for a tennis camp that not only housed Seigaku regulars, but those of Rikkaidai, Hyotei, and St. Rudolf. Sakuno-centric. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and nope. I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. However much I wish I did.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno really didn't understand how she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place. When her Obaa-san had stormed into the house with her typical Ryuuzaki-sensei confidence, head held high and chest puffed out in complete and total certainty, Sakuno could only stare at her grandmother in bewilderment when she was told to pack for a two week trip. If they were going on vacation Sakuno would understand, after all it was the beginning of summer, but a tennis camp? Even worse? A tennis camp full of regulars from not only Seigaku, but Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and St. Rudolf?

"B-But, Obaa-san-", Sakuno started, her mind scrambling to come up with an excuse to get out of the trip. She came out blank. It's not like she could have used school work as an excuse anymore.

"No buts, Sakuno. You're coming. I already checked with all of your Uncles and Aunts, everyone is simply too busy to take care of you on such a short notice", Ryuuzaki-sensei interrupted.

"I can take care of myself", Sakuno replied indignantly, put out that her own grandmother didn't trust her to take care of herself.

"Sakuno, you're only twelve. There's no way I'm going to just up and leave you for a whole two weeks all by yourself. You can barely walk to school without getting into trouble, I wouldn't be surprised if I came home to a burned down house", Ryuuzaki-sensei said sternly. "Now, stop arguing with me. You have an hour to get everything packed."

And that was how Sakuno had ended up on the school's athletic department's bus, sitting quietly next to Ryoma-kun and twiddling with her thumbs nervously. In the meantime, Ryoma had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of the ride and was leaning against the bus window. Momoshiro-senpai and Kaidou-senpai were arguing about something or another. Kawamura-senpai looked peaceful as he looked through a book of new sushi recipes, as if he wasn't already a pro at sushi making. Kikumaru-senpai was his regular, energetic self and was trying to engage the tennis club into one of his games. Oishi-senpai was busy trying to calm down Kikumaru-senpai before anyone became irritated, Fuji-senpai was sitting upright with his usual eerily, happy expression, Inui was busy scribbling in his notebook at an outrageously fast pace, and Tezuka stared ahead, expression stern and arms crossed.

Sakuno sighed and slumped down into her seat, this was just the beginning of a very, long ride. She squeaked when she felt a light pressure fall onto her shoulder, and glanced out of the corner of her eye cautiously. She had a sneaking suspicion, but she had prayed that it was all in her head, when her eyes caught sight of green-tinted hair resting in the space between her neck and shoulder. Why was life so cruel to her?

Sakuno looked up, hoping that if she closed her eyes and opened them again, she would find Ryoma-kun back in his previous position. Nope. No, it did not work. Shifting, being very careful not to jostle him too much, Sakuno turned towards him. Taking a deep breath, steeling herself, she raised her hand and curled her fingers until only her pointer finger stood out. Her face scrunched up, trying to muster as much confidence as possible, she lightly poked the top of his head and pushed with as much gentleness as she could.

Good, good... She had managed to raise his head enough so that it was no longer resting on her shoulder, now all she had to do was push him back against the window without waking him up. It seemed as if in slow motion. The bus had just so happened to hit a bump in the road, making the bus shake in response. The movement was enough to push Ryoma-kun's body from its upright position and into her lap.

Sakuno stared down in horror, a fierce blush coming over her. Gulping, Sakuno poked him in the shoulder. "R-Ryoma-kun", she whispered. "Ryoma-kun, please wake up..." In response, he snuggled into a more comfortable position, head burying itself further in her lap.

Groaning, Sakuno flung her head back to rest on the headrest and closed her eyes. Only to open them when she heard an eery silence. She didn't know what she expected, but she certainly didn't feel comfortable with the stares of each and every one of the tennis regulars. The blush that had just washed from her face in her agony of defeat, came back full force.

Momoshiro was the first to react, grinning like a cheshire cat, and raising his arms to rest behind his head in a relaxed position. She could hear his whisperings of, "Young love, young love..." Kaidou turned back around in silence, but a faint blush crossed his own face. Inui stared outright, not even trying to hide his interest, and continued writing in his notebook at an even fiercer pace.

"Nyaa~ Look at Ochibi! Oh, he looks so comfortable. I wish that I could sleep like that", Kikumaru-senpai pouted.

"Eiji, quiet down. Don't wake him up, and stop staring", Oishi-senpai whispered quietly. Tezuka had already assumed his previous position, and Fuji was smiling still, although this time, there seemed to be something even more devious about his grin.

"BURNING, BABY! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!", Kawamura yelled, flinging his racket around in the air above his head. How had he gotten his racket?

Sakuno felt movement in her lap and glanced down, terrified to see Ryoma-kun coming to. Ryoma groggily blinked his eyes, too tired to even care that he had woken up in Ryuuzaki's lap. He blinked in exhaustion, before once again leaning up against the window and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Hey! Quiet down back there!", Ryuuzaki-sensei called out, eyes on the road and oblivious to the emotional trauma her youngest granddaughter had just gone through.

Momoshiro, once again the first to react, wrestled Kawamura for his racket before throwing it into the back where all their suitcases were resting on the empty seats.

And this was just the beginning of a very long, and no doubt action-filled two weeks. Sakuno internally wailed in sadness and slumped against her seat in tired defeat.

**Review, Review, Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't open The Prince of Tennis. That privilege belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

Sure, Sakuno had expected something big when her Obaa-san had mentioned the tennis camp, I mean the building would have to be big enough to house four tennis teams and their respectful coaches, but this was just respective. Big didn't even cover it, this place was massive.

Parked just outside of the building, Sakuno stared at the mansion with something akin to wonder. From the outside, she could see that it was four stories tall and stretched out more than half a mile long. Tennis courts were stationed right in front of the building and a flat track wound itself around the many courts in an intricate but beautiful fashion, making it easy to run.

"Wow," Sakuno murmured, momentarily starstruck at the sheer beauty of it all.

"Nyaa, look Oishi! They have a trampoline," Kikumaru-senpai exclaimed, pointing at a small area next to the side of the mansion where a large trampoline lay, right next to a clear pool.

After spending a good minute admiring the exterior of the building, the team began unloading the bus of their luggage.

"Really, Eiji? What do you need three bags for?" Momoshiro questioned, looking at the three, rather large, rolling suitcases next to the third year. Not to mention Kikumaru-senpai had also brought a plain, blue backpack that seemed to be bulging at the seams.

"One of them has my teddy bear collection," Kikumaru-senpai explained, sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't sleep without them. The bed feels too empty without one in my arms." The rest of the group looked at him strangely, before continuing on with their own luggage.

Just as the Seigaku tennis club, plus Sakuno, was about to head towards the entrance of the mansion, a limo pulled up to the gates. The driver, a tall, middle-aged man, got out of the vehicle to open the gates before once again entering the car and driving through and towards the parking lot.

Stopping right next to the Seigaku regulars, the drivers, once again, left his car to walk around the side and open the passenger's door. Atobe stepped out, extravagant as ever, and threw a handful of rose petals towards the team and Sakuno.

"Fear not, commoners. Ore-sama has arrived!" Atobe announced, striking a pose. The regulars stared at the Monkey King, seemingly unamused. Meanwhile, Sakuno looked on in somewhat amazement as a dozen or so doves flew out of the limo to circle about the sky above them.

Ryoma's scoff seemed to snap the rest of the other regulars out of their temporary distraction, and they turned back around to continue for the entrance just as the rest of the Hyotei team started exiting the limousine. Sakuno trailed after them, her feet dragging behind her.

"Ryuuzaki-chan!" a soft, but clear voice, called out after her. Sakuno tilted her head to look back, searching for the owner of the voice. A tall, fair haired person jogged up to her, his face kind and smiling.

"Choutarou-kun," Sakuno greeted, her lips lifting at the sides. She raised her arms to accept his hug, and lifted herself on her tiptoes to get a better grip of his shoulders. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you..." Her voice got softer and her eyes lowered, showing guilt.

"It's fine, Ryuuzaki-chan. It's been awhile," Choutarou replied, not looking even slightly put out by her confession.

Releasing her grip on him, Sakuno stepped back. "So, how have you been, Choutarou-kun?"

"Fine. I actually have an upcoming piano recital, it's really not that far from your school. Maybe if you're free, you can come?" Choutarou looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with familiarity and joy.

"A-Ah... When is it?"

"It's not for another month. I think it's planned for a Sunday, so that it doesn't overlap with my summer tennis practices." He looked so upbeat and happy, it was making Sakuno hard to refuse.

"S-sure... I don't think I have anything planned for then", Sakuno smiled up at him, glad that he invited her to his piano recital. It's been more than a month since she last saw him.

"Ryuuzaki-san, you know him?" Momoshiro-senpai questioned. It was then that Sakuno noticed the Seigaku, again, paused in their pursuit for the camp entrance and now, both teams were staring at her, warily. Not used or comfortable with being under so much attention, the young girl looked down at her feet, trying to hide her upcoming blush.

"Choutarou-kun and I went to the same musical academy when we were young," the younger girl replied.

"Saa, I didn't know Sakuno-chan played any instruments?," Fuji smiled at her, seeming to try to comfort her. Sakuno shuffled under his intense gaze.

"I don't really play anymore," Sakuno muttered. "I'm not that good."

"Nonsense," Choutarou argued. "Ryuuzaki-chan was the best in class. It was really a big surprise when she told the instructor she was giving up music. A lot of our classmates thought she had a future in it."

The Seigaku regulars looked surprised at that, glancing at Sakuno after hearing this. Vaguely, Sakuno heard Inui-senpai mutter, "Ii data," before the noise of a pen scribbling on paper filled up the silence.

"U-Um, Choutarou-kun... I'm going to unpack my things then. I'll see you later, then?" Sakuno whispered, still uncomfortable with being praised so highly.

"Sure, Ryuuzaki-chan! See you around," the second-year smiled at her again before turning back around to collect his own bags.

Spinning around, the young girl quickened her steps, eager to reach the door, to avoid another awkward situation. Head down, eyes on her shoes, her face turned red when she listened to her senpai-tachi talk.

"Oi, Echizen! You better keep your eyes on your girlfriend before another girl snatches her up. That Hyotei guy looked pretty friendly with her back there," Momoshiro-senpai informed his kouhai and friend.

"Shut up, Momo-senpai," the tennis prodigy grumbled, looking irritated at his upperclassman he rolled his suitcase ahead of the other player.

"Ochibi, there's no reason to be jealous! They're probably just friends", Kikumaru-senpai called after him, trying to offer some form of comfort to his favorite first year student. In response, the younger boy ignored him and walked faster. Sakuno's eyes flickered up to glance at her crush's back, then she sighed and lowered her head again.

Once Ryuuzaki-sensei opened the front door, using the key she was given, the team crowded around their coach waiting for some sort of instruction.

"As you can see, there is four stories to this building. The ground floor continues the indoor tennis courts, the indoor pool, a gym, and the dining room and kitchen. The second, third, and fourth floor are to be divided between teams. St. Rudolf has the second floor, Seigaku and Rikkaidai share the third floor, and Hyotei will be residing on the fourth floor," Ryuuzaki-sensei explained. "For the first week, I will be working with you all, individually as to improve any personal faults you have. In the meantime, there is a gym and I expect you to use it. Build your stamina by using the treadmill or if you prefer, the track outside looks beautiful. You are excused to pick out your rooms upstairs and unpack. However, be aware that you will have to room with another teammate to preserve space for Rikkaidai."

"Obaa-san?" Sakuno raised her hand slightly, looking at her grandmother in question. "What about me?"

"Sakuno, you'll get your own room. I won't have you rooming with a boy." Her Obaa-san looked slightly disgusted at the thought of her staying in the same room with a young man around her age.

"Hai, Obaa-san," Sakuno murmured.

"U-Uh? Sensei? Where's the elevator?" Momoshiro-senpai asked, looking around the lobby of the mansion.

"Elevator? This is a camp, not a hotel. We're going to need to take the stairs." Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded over to where the large, winding staircase was. At this, the team deflated, each looking at their heavy suitcases in contempt.

"Oishi! Help me! I have three suitcases~," Kikumaru-senpai cried, glaring down at the large abundance of luggage he carried.

"Eiji, you didn't really need to bring so much," Oishi responded, but sighed nonetheless and took hold of one of his best friend's bags.

Sighing, Sakuno grabbed at her suitcase, suddenly glad that she only decided to bring only one suitcase and a small backpack, and dragged it over to the beginning of the staircase. She gazed up at it hatefully.

Taking the first step up the staircase, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and tried rolling it up at first, irked at the rocking and jostling movement it was making. Halfway up, she decided to try a different method and lowered the retractable handle that she used when rolling the bag and made a grab at the smaller handle attached to the top of her suitcase, when suddenly another hand gripped it from her.

Shocked she looked up, azure blue eyes gazed back at her. "Ryuuzaki-chan looked like she was having a hard time," Fuji-senpai grinned, his own suitcase in his other hand. He lifted both of them easily and continued up the stairs.

"F-Fuji-senpai," Sakuno stuttered, still standing in the same spot. Snapping out of it, she jogged up the stairs after him. Nearly tripping on a stair, she instinctually grabbed at the closest thing within her reach for support... which just so happened to be Fuji-senpai. Startled by the sudden weight, Fuji went down with her, dropping the suitcases to catch himself against a step. "F-Fuji-senpai. I'm so sorry." Sakuno lowered her eyes, looking near tears. "I just didn't want to have you carry my suitcase, too."

"Ryuuzaki-chan, I'm fine," Fuji comforted her, laying a hand on her head gently before getting up himself. He fixed his ruffled shirt before making another grab at the two bags. Sakuno beat him to her bag, still looking embarrassed and saddened at making him fall.

"Fuji-senpai shouldn't be forced to look after me," Sakuno said, she stared hard at the ground in front of her, not wanting to look him in the eye after forcing him to the ground like that.

Fuji looked at the girl in front of him fondly, without batting an eye he removed her hand from the handle and gripped it tightly. "Ryuuzaki-chan, I want to." With that, he continued up the stairs without so much as a backwards glance.

"Ryuuzaki is too clumsy." Ryoma's voice pierced the air, and Sakuno looked up from her feet to look at the boy who was already passing her.

"Echizen! Don't treat your girlfriend like that!" Momoshiro glared at the back of his friend's back. Muttering about ungrateful brats under his breath, he continued up the stairs without another glance at the younger girl besides him. Dejected Sakuno walked up the stairs, empty hands fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki-chan! Ochibi is just jealous," Kikumaru announced cheerfully, giving the younger girl a friendly smile.

"Arigatou ne, Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno thanked him, still walking up the ungodly staircase. Finally reaching the top, she entered the room Fuji-senpai put her bag in front of.

The room wasn't particularly large, but it was big enough to hold two beds and still have leg room. A wooden desk and chair was pushed against the large window to the side and Sakuno looked out in curiousity. St. Rudolf and Rikkaidai were just arriving and Hyotei were no doubt making their own way up the staircase, although Sakuno highly doubted that Atobe would make the effort to pull his own bountiful amount of luggage up the steps.

Walking closer to the window, she looked down at the upcoming students. She could make out a number of them as they walked closer to the entrance. She saw the red-headed Marui, who was chewing on a donut with his free hand, and the tough-looking Fuji Yuuta, who was looking irritated at something another one of his teammates were saying.

She scanned over the large group until another pair of eyes caught her attention. They were the most beautiful color of blue she had ever seen, even rivalling the eyes of Fuji-senpai when his were opened. Peering closer, she recognized his features almost immediately and her eyes widened in shock. Those eyes belonged to Yukimura Seiichi, and he was looking at her kindly, but with a hint of question and curiosity.

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she backed away to escape the prodding gaze of the Rikkaidai captain, just in time to see his best friend and the vice-captain of Rikkaidai lift his gaze to the window. Luckily for her, she was able to disappear from his sight before he was able to catch a glimpse.

"What is it, Seiichi?" Sanada questioned, looking at the window suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, Genichiro," Yukimura murmured, turning his face from the window to look ahead.

Meanwhile, in her room, Sakuno collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. It had been a very long ride here, and she was tempted to take a nap. Closing her eyes, Sakuno was just about to fall into a much needed sleep when...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAMUSHI!?"

"YOU HEARD ME, PORCUPINE HEAD!" Oh Dear Lord, what were they arguing about now? Maybe, if she tried really hard she could tune them out?

"Nyaa~ Ryuuzaki-chan! Make me something sweet!" Kikumaru-senpai burst through the door, not even bothering to knock. Lifting herself up from the bed, Sakuno gazed at her upperclassman as if contemplating something.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I don't have any ingredients or materials or anything," Sakuno tried explaining softly.

"But, Ryuuzaki-chan," Eiji trailed off, he started looking more pitiful by the second and he seemed to sink further and further into the ground. "Sensei said that there's a kitchen here, just one look, okay? Just one look? I bet they have everything there! Just give it a look, okay?"

Upon seeing his pout and puppy eyes, Sakuno gave in. "Okay, Kikumaru-senpai... Just a look to see if they have any ingredients..."

"Yay! Ryuuzaki-chan, you're the best!" Eiji hopped up from his position on the floor and grabbed her hand, dragging her off of the bed and towards the door. Sakuno sighed unhappily, looking up at the ceiling.

What did she get herself into?

Okay, so first of all. I want to thank those who reviewed my story. It really is great getting feedback and I would have messaged you personally to thank you, but since my profile was only made yesterday, it wouldn't allow me.

Thank you for the help, I did fix my comma problem, thanks to you.

And to answer your question, I simply did not have the confidence I needed to include Shitenhoji. I stopped watching the anime around the 200 episode or so, and that was more than a year ago, so I really don't know much about the team other than Kintarou and the Captain.

Review. Review. Review. It really is depressing on how much hard work I spend writing these chapters and how I only get two reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

Flour? Check. Sugar? Check. Eggs? Check. There really was everything Sakuno needed to make a cake, cookies, pie, anything really. It actually shocked Sakuno how well stocked the kitchen seemed to be. The refrigerator was overloaded with an abundance of fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats. The owner of the mansion must've had the food restocked for its guests yesterday, from the looks of it.

"Yay! You have everything you need right here, Ryuuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru-senpai exclaimed. "So, can you please make me something sweet to eat now?" Eiji dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands clasping together in a pleading motion.

Sakuno frowned at the sight of an upperclassman bowing down to her and quickly grasped his arm to pull him up from his position on the floor. "Kikumaru-senpai, there's really no need to beg! Of course I'll make something for you!"

In the back of her mind, Sakuno wondered at how much she should make. Of course, if she was going to make Kikumaru-senpai something, she would need to make the whole Seigaku tennis team something.

And she couldn't forget Choutarou-kun, who was so kind as to invite her to his recital. And if she was going to make Choutarou-kun something, then she would need to make Shishido-san something, too. It would be too rude and noticeable if she were to make Choutarou-kun something and leave him out. And Atobe would notice that two of his teammates were eating something that he wasn't offered and make a scene.

Oh! She nearly forgot that red-headed, short, and gymnast Hyotei regular that was Kikumaru-senpai's rival... If I were to make Kikumaru-senpai something and he was left out, that guy would hate her by default, and Sakuno was not looking forward to making enemies on the first day of tennis camp.

Sakuno groaned, and in a force of habit, she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling and contemplate her options. Kikumaru-senpai's voice snapped her out of her thoughts...

"Ryuuzaki-chan! Thank you!" The third year pulled her into a tight hug, and Sakuno already growing used to the older boy's affection returned it after some time of awkwardly standing there. "How about this? I'll even help you! Ryuuzaki-chan makes the best baked goods~ I could learn something from you."

Usually Sakuno would turn down his offer. After all she did agree to make him food and it would be rude of her to make him work for it, especially since she didn't even need to buy the ingredients. But, considering the large amount of food she was mentally preparing herself to make, she would agree.

"Hai, Kikumaru-senpai. Thank you," Sakuno smiled up at him. Momentarily, Eiji gazed down at her, before he pulled away with a blush tinting his cheeks. What was he thinking!? She was Ochibi's girlfriend! "Shall we start?"

After much consideration, Sakuno decided to make a variety of different cakes: Red velvet, Chocolate, Pure White, and Birthday Cake. It seemed easier for her to simply make a cake for each tennis group than make a billion cookies for everyone. After all, one does not simply eat a single cookie.

"First things first, Kikumaru-senpai, let's preheat the oven to 350 degrees," Sakuno instructed, checking the stove to make sure that there wasn't any pans stored inside of it. "Now, we grease the pan using this!" Sakuno held up a small container of vegetable oil.

"Hai, Ryuuzaki-chan!" Getting right on it, Eiji finished his job quickly and diligently.

"Okay, so now is for the actual baking, Kikumaru-senpai." Laying out the ingredients, Sakuno look at the recipe book to double check everything. Nodding to herself, she called for her senpai to come closer so that he could watch her. "We have to beat the shortening with the sugar now," Sakuno murmured. She took out a relatively large bowl and added the ingredients. Taking a whisk, she mixed them together until the mixture was light and fluffy and just right.

Sakuno leaned over the recipe book, making sure her dirty hands didn't touch and ruin the book before giving a firm nod to herself. Taking two eggs, she cracked them over the side of the counter and added it into the bowl. When she finished, she handed the bowl and whisk over to Eiji. "Here, Kikumaru-senpai. You whisk it, I'll tell you when to stop."

Eiji took it from her and cradled the bowl in one arm, using his other to whisk the batter. Meanwhile, Sakuno quickly went to the sink to wash her hands before peering over the edge of the bowl. After a couple minutes, Sakuno told him to stop. "Good job! It looks perfect right now!"

"Does it look really good?" Eiji asked her, glowing under her praise.

"Hai, Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno confirmed, smiling up at him. "Now, we use this separate bowl to make a paste out of the cocoa and red food coloring." She took said items and added the right amount into the new, clean bowl. "You can mix it again, senpai."

When the paste was finished, Sakuno used a spoon to scoop it out and add it to the batter. Mixing it for only a second, she settled on her next task, all the while Eiji watched her.

Taking out yet another clean bowl, Sakuno put it down on the now crowded counter.

"Ryuuzaki-chan, why don't we just use the same bowl we used to make the paste?" Kikumaru tilted his head to the side, his expression confused.

"We just can't, Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno replied. "If you do that, it won't come out just right." She smiled at him.

When she finished added everything into the batter, Sakuno stirred carefully, keeping an eye on the texture and stopping when everything looked perfect. "There Kikumaru-senpai! We're basically done with our first cake. Now all we need to do it put it in the oven and wait until it's finished. While it's cooking, I'll make the filling, can you wash the dishes for our next batch, though?"

Dipping a clean finger into the batter, Eiji savored the taste as he brought it to his mouth. "Mmmm, Ryuuzaki-chan! This is amazing, and it's not even done yet!"

"Thank you, senpai. But if it weren't for you, it wouldn't have been this good," Sakuno assured, laughing at his delighted expression.

"Ryuuzaki-chan is too nice!" Quickly after that, Eiji went to the sink to clean the batch of dirty dishes, making a show by flipping and catching the dishes periodically.

While Eiji was cleaning up, Sakuno was working on the icing, which actually turned out to be harder to make than the actual cake batter. When done making the cream cheese topping, she placed it in the refrigerator to cool.

Placing the new dirtied dishes into the sink where Kikumaru-senpai was still cleaning, she turned to the recipe book before flipping to the next recipe.

Half an hour later, when the finished cake came out of the oven and a the new batter went in, Kikumaru-senpai and Sakuno conversed lightly. Holding the bowl in one hand and stirring with the other, Sakuno laid her back against the counter next to Eiji. "You know Kikumaru-senpai, you're just like Tomoka-chan! You're so easy to talk to." She grinned back at him, not even slightly put out when he hugged her with his still wet hands.

"Call me Eiji-kun, Ryuuzaki-chan!" The third year announced still hugging her. Sliding her arms over his shoulders, Sakuno nodded against his shoulder.

"ECHIZEN, LOOK! YOU'RE UP AGAINST YOUR OWN TEAMMATES NOW!" Momoshiro's loud and obnoxious voice yelled. Gasping, Sakuno turned around to the door of the kitchen to stare at said people.

"Eiji-san and I were just baking!" Sakuno tried to explain before they got the wrong idea.

Momoshiro gaped at her, before he turned to his kouhai. "They're even on a first name basis!" With that he looked at Kikumaru-senpai with a look of bewilderment. "You... You, traitor! All this time, I thought you were Team Echizen."

"Nyaa~ Momoshiro, what are you walking about? I was just hungry, I asked Sakuno-chan to come make food with me," Kikumaru defended himself. His arms spread, showing the messy kitchen which was full of flour, sugar, and the occasional cake batter splatter. Momoshiro, finally realizing that they really were just baking rather than meeting in the kitchen for a secret rendezvous, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, good," Momoshiro muttered, then narrowed his eyes at the older boy. "But, you need to stop hugging her so much. People are going to get the wrong idea."

"I'll hug Sakuno-chan whenever I want," Kikumaru argued. He grabbed the younger girl again, just to prove his point, his eyes on the second year.

Momoshiro huffed, then glanced at the freshman boy who he dragged into the kitchen with him. Taking note of the first years annoyed appearance, Momo pointed at him. "Look! Echizen is getting mad at you!"

"No, he's not! That's just his default facial expression!" Kikumaru hopped over to his kouhai, lifting him and hugging the boy to his chest. "Ne, Ochibi? You don't mind if your girlfriend cooks with me, right?"

Struggling to release himself, Ryoma narrowed his eyes at Eiji. "Let me down, senpai!" he demanded. Upon being let go, he stormed over to the refrigerator, took a can of the Grape Ponta that was in it, and stormed out without another word.

Just as the kitchen door slammed behind him, Momo turned to his senpai. "See? I told you he was mad at you." Then, turning to their coach's granddaughter he instructed, "Ryuuzaki-san, I know that Kikumaru-senpai may come along a little too strong sometimes, but you must resist his attempts." Once he was finished, he whistled a tune as he walked towards the refrigerator. Raiding it thoroughly, Momoshiro went back to his room with an assortment of fruits in his hands, leaving a confused Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Kikumaru Eiji.

After a moment of stunned silence, they turned towards each other, both of their eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Sakuno-chan! Don't listen to Momoshiro! I am not trying to woo you with my charismatic charms," Eiji announced, seeming mad at the younger man. A pout appeared on his face and he turned back to his task muttering, "And to think that he thought I was trying to steal Ochibi's girlfriend. Doesn't trust me. That porcupine head! Kaidou is right!" She nodded, more to herself than him, before going back to her task.

More than four hours later and an assortment of beautiful looking cakes lay on top of the kitchen counter. The toppings looked as if they were done by a professional and decorations such as stars, flowers, and clouds were painted on the cakes.

"Sakuno-chan! We did it!," Eiji cheered, he pumped one fist in the air in happiness and admired the baked goods in front of him. "We did all the work Sakuno-chan, so I think that we should just eat it all."

"Eiji-san, no," Sakuno uttered, but she smiled at him. "It would be selfish to use up all of these ingredients meant for everyone for ourselves, and besides we couldn't eat it all if we tried." Eiji deflated at the comment and just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, the kitchen door flung open once again.

"Kikumaru! Hiding from me, again? I know that I intimidate you with my superior skills but that's no reason to hide yourself from me." It was the redhead gymnast of Hyotei. Sakuno blinked at the new guy's approach, not knowing what to do, she shrunk into the corner to avoid the obvious upcoming confrontation.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gakuto!" This Gakuto guy's attempt to rile up Eiji obviously worked.

"Oh yeah! Well you should be!"

"Well, I'm not! Why is everyone getting on my nerves today?! I just want to eat my food in peace!" Kikumaru-senpai huffed, turning away from his rival.

Upon hearing the mention of food, Gakuto quieted down. Sliding past his rival, Gakuto made sure to bump into him hard, and glared at Eiji harshly. He glanced over at the counter where the cakes were and his mouth watered. Gakuto stepped forward, intent on at least getting a taste of the icing when Kikumaru pushed him out of the way.

"They're mine! I baked them, and you're not getting any of it!" Eiji announced, standing tall in front of the cakes.

"Oh, really?!" Gakuto rose to the challenge, pressing himself up against the taller boy's chest.

"Yeah!" Kikumaru glared at the shorter boy.

"E-Eiji-san... We made the cakes for everyone..." Sakuno murmured from the corner. She looked at the other boy, warily and walked towards them. "Eiji-san likes red velvet, so that's for us. But, Choutarou-kun likes chocolate cake the best so..." She handed Gakuto the already cut cake before turning towards her senpai.

"H-hai, ummm?" the redhead trailed off. He glanced down from the younger girl, suddenly embarrassed. She was cute, even with a pink apron on and frosting smeared in her hair and on her face.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Sakuno bowed down to the older boy after introducing herself. "Choutarou-kun likes his cake fresh out of the oven, so if you could..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound rude but also wanting to get Kikumaru-senpai's rival out of the room as soon as possible.

"Y-yeah, sure," Gakuto turned towards the door, but not before giving Eiji one last look, which was returned with just as much hatred. Once the door closed behind him, Eiji turned to Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan! Why did you have to give a cake to him?" he whimpered pathetically, falling from his defensive position.

"Eiji-san, it's easier to just give it to him than having to fetch Choutarou-kun," Sakuno explained. She was just about to bend down and pick him up when the door opened, for the third time since they started baking.

The new guy basically threw himself onto the three displayed cakes that were on the counter before turning towards the two of them.

"Ohh, can I have one? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? I haven't had cake since yesterday! And this smells so good, just one piece! Please?" The Rikkaidai volley player sunk onto his knees in front of them. "I smelt them when that other kid opened the door. And when that brat walked out, all cockily, I knew that there had to be more! That jerk didn't even let me have a piece! Please? Please?"

"A-ah, Marui-san..." Sakuno didn't know what to say to the blubbering third year in front of her.

"You know of me?" He questioned, upon hearing this he turned on his charm. Throwing a smile at the younger girl, he rose to his feet and stepped closer. Sakuno stepped back, suddenly scared of this creepy guy, who was such a pathetic display only a second ago.

"Y-you're that guy... From R-Rikkaidai.." She stuttered, continuing to back up.

"Marui Bunta, at your service!" He bowed at the waist towards her, forgetting about Kikumaru who was right behind him. Eiji, upon seeing his kouhai being intimidated, reached for the other third year and pulled him away.

"Nyaa~ Why is it that every guy that steps foot in this kitchen seems so intent on making trouble?" Kikumaru-senpai questioned, as if the Rikkaidai player would have an answer for him. Eiji grabbed at a random cake, that wasn't the red velvet, shoved it into the other third year's hands and pushed him out the door.

"Sakuno-chan! There is something about you that seems to just attract trouble!" Eiji pouted, slouching against the counter and eyeing up the two remaining cakes.

Sakuno grabbed for the Pure White and turned towards the door, might as well give this one to Fuji Yuuta and be done with the whole project. "I know, Eiji-san. I know," Sakuno replied just before closing the kitchen door behind her.

Eiji stared after her, looking more than a little put out that this was the end of their baking adventure. Pouting he grabbed the last remaining cake, the red velvet, and dragged himself up towards the room, where the other Seigaku regulars should be.

**Finally, 2716 words later and it's finished! Read and Review. By the way guys, I already have the next chapter saved and uploaded onto my doc manager, the quicker you guys leave reviews, the quicker it'll be up. Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi, not me.

"Fuji-san," Sakuno addressed, bowing down to the second year tennis player. She held out the cake to him, delighted in seeing his eyes widen open in slight surprise and confusion. "Kikumaru-senpai and I made cakes for you and your team."

"A-Ah? Really, Ryuuzaki-san? You didn't need to." Nonetheless, Fuji Yuuta took the wondrous looking dessert from her.

"No problem, Fuji-san. It would have been selfish if we were to bake with only ourselves in mind," Sakuno replied, waving off his thankful bow.

Fuji Yuuta shuffled uncomfortably, not really knowing how to reply to the young girl's kind gesture. "Well, uh, anyways thanks for this. It must've taken a lot of time, it looks delicious." He admired the decorations, everything was so well detailed it looked more like a piece of art than a cake.

"Arigatou ne, Fuji-san." Sakuno instinctually lowered her head, embarrassed at the older boy's praise. "It wasn't that hard, Eiji-san helped me with a lot of it. If it wasn't for him, I doubt I would've been able to make so much desserts in such little time." She smiled fondly of the thought of her senpai, he was really funny.

Sakuno yawned, now that the she wasn't busying herself with baking, her exhaustion came back full force. Because of Kaidou and Momoshiro's arguing, she wasn't able to sleep a wink.

"Ryuuzaki-san looks tired, maybe you should rest," Fuji Yuuta suggested, eager to escape from the awkwardness that was slowly creeping into the atmosphere.

"Fuji-san is right, the bus ride here was really tired and uncomfortable. I could probably use some sleep," Sakuno explained, she shifted her weight slightly to wear the staircase was.

"Alright then, have a nice nap," Fuji-san said, he bowed again to the Seigaku coach's granddaughter. Sakuno returned the bow, told him to enjoy the treat, and walked off.

Rounding the corner, Sakuno squealed and jumped back against seeing some strange boy hiding behind the wall, watching the area in which she and Fuji Yuuta were just at. It really wouldn't have been such a surprise if she had found Inui-senpai there, but this guy was a stranger to her. He had black hair, which he was now twirling between his fingers.

Upon realizing that he had been caught, the older boy opened his mouth, probably to defend himself, somehow but closed it when he realized he didn't have an excuse handy. Sakuno looked at his strangely, standing a safe distance away.

"Mizuki-senpai, stop spying on me!" Fuji Yuuta came in to the rescue, grabbed onto his upperclassman's shirt with his free hand, and dragged him off into the other direction after bowing in apology to Sakuno. She returned it, hesitantly, and watched them go before returning to her trip back to her room.

Reaching the door to her room, Sakuno sighed in relief. There wasn't any confrontation or surprises getting up the staircases, which was amazing considering that she was a trouble magnet. Opening the door, Sakuno stepped back in surprise, her eyes widened, and she screamed.

There was an intruder in her room! What's worse? That intruder had a handful of mice in his hands, squirming in his grasp. The silver haired menace had already pulled her sheets and blankets away and seemed just seconds away from planting the small, but disgusting, rodents underneath her covers.

Upon hearing the scream, the intruder lunged at her. The mice fell from his grasp and scurried across the floor. Sakuno fell under his body weight and he in turn, fell onto her. Niou placed a hand over her mouth, trying to silence her, and Sakuno fought under him, flailing her arms this way and that. She closed her eyes and whimpered when she felt one of the mice crawling over her neck, a few tears leaked out from underneath.

The Seigaku teams, having heard her scream, came running to her aid, along with a few of their temporary Rikkaidai neighbors. Every one of the regulars paused upon the scene, seemingly shocked at what they were seeing. Sakuno's shirt had ridden up in the fall, and Niou was on top of her, pinning her to the floor, with a hand on her mouth. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she looked up to her school's tennis team for help.

Oh, no. Oh God, no... Realizing what they were thinking, Niou let her go and got up as fast as humanly possible, holding his hands up. "This isn't what it looks like." In a very, very rare display of companionable teamwork, both Kaidou and Momoshiro pushed him back from the sobbing girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Momoshiro screamed into the Rikkaidai members face. Kaidou hissed in agreement, gripping onto the other's shirt. Niou, getting fed up with how they were handling him, pushed back against them.

Stopping outside of the room, Tezuka-buchou's eyebrows twitched, barely noticeable, and his glasses flashed. "Momoshiro, Kaidou stop this now!" he commanded. Both of them obeyed, stepping back. Fuji was helping Sakuno up and Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura were trying to comfort the traumatized girl. Ryoma stayed back, scowling at the trickster from his spot by Tezuka and Inui took notes in the background.

Turning to the boy that assaulted his kouha, Tezuka frowned heavily. "Get out," Tezuka-buchou commanded, stepping aside to let the other boy slink out, Niou obeyed but not before throwing the Sakuno a glare. The rest of the Seigaku team watched in stunned silence at their rival school's team trickster.

Sanada was the first of the Rikkaidai team to react, grabbing the trickster before he could make his escape. Stepping in front of his teammate, Sanada released a quick and harsh slap onto Niou's cheek. "Go back to your room, we will discuss this later," Sanada demanded, shoving Niou in the direction of his room.

Yukimura took charge then. Stepping in front of his teammates, he regarded Tezuka, respectfully. "I'm sorry for whatever Niou has done, but I know him well and I know that this must have been just a big misunderstanding," the Child of God tried explaining.

"Nyaa~ That bastard tried taking advantage of Sakuno-chan!" Kikumaru interrupted from his spot on the bed. With the help of the other tennis regulars, they had removed Sakuno from her position on the floor and had deposited her on the bed. She had curled into Fuji's side, using his shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I understand that, that's what it might have looked like. But honestly, I've known Niou since I've entered Rikkaidai and I know that while he is not opposed to trouble making, he would never even attempt to force a girl into doing that," Yukimura trailed off, not wanting to say the word. He moved over to where the younger girl was. Kneeling down next to the bed, Yukimura looked into the Ryuuzaki's eyes with a gently understanding. "Can you tell us what happened, Ryuuzaki-san?"

Calming down from the situation, Sakuno's tears had since slowed down and she removed herself from Fuji's side to sit up. "Niou-san didn't try to take advantage of me..." she tried to explain, her eyes stayed on the floor. "I just opened the door and he was standing over my bed with mice in his hands." Sakuno said the word mice with disgust and disbelief, and as if on cue, a swarm of rodents ran out of the door. She watched them go before continuing, "I was so shocked and seeing him in my room that I screamed and he just jumped on me. I think he was trying to shut me up, but I was so scared that I started crying." Her eyes flickered up to meet the Rikkaidai captain's blue gaze before looking back down.

Yukimura nodded at hearing her explanation and rose to his feet again, he placed a hand on her head comfortingly and thanked her. Then he turned once again to meet the eyes of the Seigaku team captain, "Regardless of Niou's intentions, he will be punished." Nodding to the Seigaku team and offering a smile to the exhausted girl, Yukimura left the room, Sanada followed behind him. Kirihara, who was silently watching the whole exchange, cast one last curious glance at the girl before running after his teammates.

The Seigaku team stayed in Sakuno's room for a moment, silent. Then, Tezuka walked towards the younger girl, placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes before saying, "Don't let your guard down, Ryuuzaki-san." Ryoma nodded from behind him, looking at his classmate with concern for a moment before smoothing over his features and leaving with his buchou and most of the other Seigaku regulars close behind him.

Fuji and Kikumaru stayed with her, still concerned for her. "Sakuno-chan, you want me to stay with you?" Eiji asked from besides her.

Quietly, so quietly even Eiji didn't hear it, Fuji leaned into her and whispered, "Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. I'll protect you."

Sakuno's eyes widened at that, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "U-Uh, hai... Thank you, Fuji-san." She looked down at her lap, and getting ahold of herself she looked at Eiji and smiled. "No thank you, senpai. I'm actually really tired, I'm going to take a nap now."

Taking the hint, both boys slipped off from her bed and nodded at her before taking their leave. Sakuno laid in bed for a moment, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

And that is chapter four! Thanks to those who reviewed, I had fun writing this! Review if you want the next chapter to come any faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

Sakuno's eyelashes fluttered for a second, before her eyes opened to darkness. How long had she been asleep? Looking outside, Sakuno noticed that the sun had set and the stars were scattered across the sky. The bright green light of her alarm clock caught her attention and she read the numbers subconsciously, blinking at the blinding light. 9:00 PM? Well, it wasn't that late… But the room was still pitch black from the night.

Sakuno rose from bed, her stomach growling in response to her movement. That's right… She didn't eat much, today. Other than the slice of cake that Kikumaru had given her from the Red Velvet, Sakuno had only eaten a small amount of chex mix while riding in the bus.

Walking towards the door, Sakuno tripped over the suitcase she left on the floor while she was getting settled in. Catching herself against the wall, Sakuno felt around for the doorknob. Getting a handle of it, she gripped it tightly and turned, stumbling outside of the room ungracefully.

It only took a few steps out of her bedroom door for Sakuno to realize that a flowing melody was echoing in the hallway. Curious, temporarily forgetting her hunger, Sakuno followed the sound down the stairs and onto the ground floor of the mansion. The music getting louder with each step she took, Sakuno stopped outside of the door of a room across the gym.

Peering inside the small, square window, Sakuno smiled upon seeing Choutarou-kun at the piano bench. His eyes were closed in concentration and his fingers danced across the piano keys, swiftly and with careful precision. Sakuno entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Despite her attempt to be silent, the door clicked behind her and Sakuno flushed with embarrassment when Choutarou-kun paused in his playing and looked over her.

"Gomenasai, Choutarou-kun, I didn't mean to disrupt you," Sakuno smiled apologetically, walked over to where he sat on the piano.

"It's nothing, Ryuuzaki-chan. Did I wake you up?" Choutarou grinned up at her.

"No, I couldn't even hear you from my room. I woke up because I was hungry and I heard you playing…" Sakuno trailed off to look around the room, there were various instrument strewn around the room. Guitars laid against the walls, drums sat on the far corner of the room, there was even a tuba! "...Obaa-san didn't mention a music room."

"She didn't?" Choutarou's eyebrows raised at that, looking thoroughly surprised. Surely Sakuno's grandma knew about her previous passion for music? It was her grandmother that dropped Sakuno off at the musical school they attended.

"No," Sakuno replied, she took one last look around the room before her eyes rested back on her past friend.

Choutarou looked as if he was thinking for a reason as to why her grandma wouldn't mention the music room in her introduction to the mansion before shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe she just forgot to mention it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakuno agreed, it wasn't really a big deal anyways. After all, it really was only a music room.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki-chan! I forgot to thank you for the cake, it was really good," Choutarou brought up, his head bowed and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Even Atobe liked it, and you know how he is with his 'refined tastes' and whatnot." Choutarou rolled his eyes at Atobe's over exaggerated appraisal for the cake slice he received.

"Really? I wasn't so sure how it would turn out since I had so much to make in such little time," Sakuno gushed, remembering about her and Eiji's rushed preparations for the baked goods.

"Yeah, it was delicious. In all honestly, Shishido-senpai had to basically pry the cake out of Gakuto-senpai's hands for us all to get a slice. He was really adamant about it," Choutarou smiled, his thoughts trailed back to his upperclassmen's ridiculous antics. Snapping out of it, Choutarou looked at her, as if contemplating something before saying, "Hey Sakuno, why don't you grab a violin and play for old time's sake?"

Sakuno opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw Choutarou's pleading expression. "...Hai, Choutarou-kun…" Sakuno trailed over to where Choutarou gestured the violins would be. Opening the cases until she found the right one, Sakuno walked back over to where Choutarou was.

Settling the violin in the crook of her neck, Sakuno closed her eyes, licking her lips nervously, her palms beginning to sweat. It's been awhile since she last touched a violin. Choutarou started first, his fingers once again dancing over the keys, gracefully. Giving out one last breath, Sakuno slid the stick over the neck and grimaced when it let out an unattractive screech.

Giving up immediately, Sakuno let the slide down her neck to rest on her lap. Her head bowed and her eyes filled with tears she blinked back furiously. She felt before she saw Choutarou place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki-chan," Ootori squeezed her shoulder gently. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? Let's give it another try." Walking back around to take his previous seat in front of the piano, he gave her a second to collect herself before starting again.

Heaving another sigh, Sakuno rested the violin into her neck again. She tightened her grip on the bow and closed her eyes again. She let her mind wander off, her fingers automatically remembering the keys and playing them beautiful. Sakuno smiled upon hearing the music flowing together simultaneously, it reminded her of the old days when she played as Choutarou's partner.

Playing together, the two of them produced a symphony worthy of concerts and encores. Sakuno's heart lightened at the music's smooth and calming sound and let her hands do the work for her.

Outside of the room, a small group had gathered to get a better listen to the music flowing outside of the door and into the hallways.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that made the cakes for us?" Marui questioned, popping his gum and looking through the small window to get a better look. "She's actually really good. And now that I think about it, she is kinda cute. Besides, her cakes were Heaven on Earth." Bunta sighed happily, those cakes were the best he had ever tasted in his life. And considering that Marui had visited dozens of bakeries searching for the perfect cake that was saying something. His mind made up, Marui grinned. He was going to have to make her his girlfriend! It was the only way to get a healthy supply of her sweet treats!

"Step aside, commoner! Let Ore-sama get a look at this musician girl," Atobe commanded, pushing Marui aside rudely and glancing through the window, his eyes narrowed. He observed the younger girl carefully, she was rather pretty, in an innocent way. And she didn't fall all over him like most girls when he made his grand entrance.

Sanada leaned against the wall across from the music room, his eyes closed and hat hiding his peaceful expression. He didn't need, nor want, to look at this girl. Considering that the only girl in their school, asides from Ryuuzaki-sensei, was her granddaughter, Sanada already knew who was producing the sweet sound. Although he wouldn't really admit it to anyone, Sanada was a fan of classical music and would often listen to it when he was meditating in his dojo after kendo practice.

"Hey, let me see!" Akaya pushed against the rich, Hyotei captain roughly, straining to look through the window. Atobe, not being one to back down, fought back against him to peer back into the window. When Atobe realized that he was losing the battle, he narrowed his eyes contemplatingly.

"That is enough! Ore-sama will not be reduced to fighting over a look at this girl!" Atobe reached for the doorknob and flung the door open in typical, Atobe fashion. Posing at the door, he strut into the room with his head held high.

Hearing the door slam open, Sakuno jumped back, pausing mid-stroke. Choutarou, already used to his captain's extravagant entrances, didn't even stop, continuing to play until the end, which was only a few notes away. Once finished, he turned around in his seat to look up at his captain questionably. Atobe didn't even glance at him, strolling over to wear Sakuno was and throwing a rose over her.

Sakuno stared at him, strangely. Was she supposed to pick that up?

"Bravo! Ore-sama applauses you! Ore-sama knows of your plans to entrance him with your music and cake and accepts," Atobe proclaimed, kneeling in front of her to draw out another rose. Sakuno looked down to meet his eyes. What was he talking about?

"U-um, A-Atobe-san, what do you mean?" Sakuno questioned, she knelt down next to him, trying to help him up. Atobe raised gracefully, flipping his hair back, and smiled down at her charmingly.

"Get away from her, you overdramatic freak!" Marui yelled, tackling Atobe down to the ground angrily. "Who do you think you are!? Trying to steal all of her sweets for yourself, I see!"

Atobe flung his arms out, trying to push the other guy away. But Marui wasn't having it, rolling around until Atobe was flat on the ground and he was on top of the other guy, screaming about girlfriends and sweets and other unintelligible ramblings.

Sanada, realizing that the show was over, glanced over at the dramatic fight that broke out across from him. "Pathetic," he muttered, already starting to walk for the room that he shared with Yukimura.

Akaya stood frozen outside of the door, unsure about whether he should stop the fight or not. After all, it was him that was fighting with Atobe only a minute ago.

Sakuno fussed over them, not knowing what to do. She gripped onto Marui's shirt, hesitantly, and pulled lightly. However, when one of Atobe's arms flung out underneath her and caused her to stumble back and into Choutarou's grasp, she decided to just stick back and watch uselessly.

"Don't worry about this, Ryuuzaki-chan. Atobe-buchou's attitude, generally, causes a couple of arguments and scuffles. Give it a few minutes and everything will calm down," Ootori smiled down at her, though he seemed a little put out by the fight happening right in front of them. Sakuno nodded slowly, her eyes still on the two arguing tennis players. "Hey, didn't you say you were hungry earlier? Why don't we don't go to the kitchen to grab a snack before I walk you back to your room?"

"U-Uh, hai, Choutarou-kun!" Sakuno agreed, letting Ootori lead her around the small scuffle in the middle of the music room. Walking out of the room, Sakuno glanced up at the only other person outside of the room, her head tilting slightly. Akaya, catching her eyes on him, held the eye contact for a few seconds before blushing slightly and turning around to walk in the room opposite of them, the gym.

Inside of the gym, Kirihara sighed heavily and leaned his head back onto the door behind him. There was something about her eyes that just caused an unexpected reaction in the pit of his stomach. What was she doing to him?

Opening the door slightly, Kirihara stuck his head out and watched as she walked away with the tall, silver haired second year of Hyotei. Glancing across from him, to where Marui was still fighting with the Hyotei captain, Akaya made his decision to break it up. Walking over to them, Akaya pulled Marui off of the self-righteous, rich third-year, Sakuno still fresh in his mind.

**Yes! And the fifth chapter is over! It's so hard to end a chapter, it really is... Read and Review. Ugh! I just love Akaya, he really is so cute~ and ii have to say, I wont be updating as much because I just started college. **


End file.
